Blue's Clues -- Dialogue That was Edited Out
by Mystic Dragon2
Summary: Come and see the Blue's Clues dialogue and scenes that the Blue's Clues producers tried to edit and cut out. Come and see the stuff that was never shown. Not to sound all holy and stuff... but this is and awesome parody... so please check it out.


Welcome. This is Blue's Clues dialogue that they have edited OUT of the original TV show, that occurred when someone lost their temper. They of course edited it out… but hey… I have my sources… okay? So what you are about to witness is….  
  
  
  
BLUE'S CLUES – DIALOGUE EDITED OUT OF THE ORIGINAL TV SERIES  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blue's Clues. If I did, do you think it would be that crappy? If I owned it… it would be much better. And I have nothing against the actors for the TV show… it's just the show in general.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
NOTE: ever notice how when Steve pokes his head out of the window, he is about half as tall as the house… but when you go inside… the house has MAGCALLY expanded?? *rolls eyes*  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
*scene from where Steve talks to those weird kids who always answer his questions.*  
  
Steve: How are you, my friends?  
  
Kids: Eeew.. we're not your friends!  
  
Steve: What? I though you were my good friends…..  
  
Kids: You're a stupid single loser who spends all of his time playing games with his DOG.  
  
Steve: Well you're just retarded kids who take 30 seconds to answer a simple question.  
  
Kids: YOU'RE the one who needs the answer to the simple questions, bitch. And we're retarded, eh? E- MC squared… The square root of 100 is ten! The fraction equivlent of .25 is one-fourth!!!  
  
Steve: Rub it in, why don't ya, you bastards!  
  
Kids: That's what we're doing!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Steve: Hi Blue! What do you want to do today?  
  
*Blue puts a paw print on the screen*  
  
*Steve grabs Blue and throws him against the wall and begins mercilessly kicking him*  
  
Steve: I HAVE SPENT OVER $4,025 ON FUCKING WINDEX JUST TO CLEAN OF THESE DAMN PAWPRINTS BECAUSE YOUR LITTLE DOGGIE ASS GETS THE URGE TO PLAY SOME DAMN GAME!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Steve is standing near a table which has a jar of jam, some syrup, and some cinnamon and sugar on it.*  
  
Steve: I made myself a waffle… but I don't know what to put on it!! Can you help me?  
  
Kids: SURE!!  
  
Steve: The jam?  
  
Kids: NO!  
  
Steve: The cinnamon and sugar?  
  
Kids: NO!  
  
Steve: Oh… then it must be the syrup!  
  
Kids: NO!  
  
Steve: No? Then what one?  
  
Kids: That bottle of toxic drain cleaner from under your sink!!  
  
Steve: Oh! I see! Okay, I'll use that!  
  
*Steve gets some, pours it on his waffle and eats it. He begins to turn funny colors.*  
  
Steve: I don't feel so good…  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
*Steve is standing in front of a wall with some posters on it.*  
  
Steve: Have you guys seen Blue?  
  
Kids: He skadooed into that poster on the right!  
  
Steve: Are you sure?  
  
Kids: Just listen to me, you piece of shit!  
  
Steve: I guess you're right! Thanks!  
  
*Steve 'skaddoes' into the poster. Damn… what a crappy word.*  
  
* Steve from inside the poster sees Blue walk around in the real world, which he just left.*  
  
Steve: Wait a minute… if Blue is there… then what poster did those damn kids tell me to go into?  
  
*Looks around. He is in the middle of a giant battle from World War II. He turns just in time to see 359 soldiers close down on him*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*Steve and Blue are out in the backyard playing in a sandbox. Shovel walks over.*  
  
Shovel: Hi Steve!  
  
Steve: Hey look! It's my friend, Shovel!  
  
Shovel (still with a cheerful voice) : Steve.. in case you haven't yet realized… do you know how SAD it is tat you are friends with an inanimate object?!?!?  
  
Steve: Okay… YOU and Pail are a couple… two different species.  
  
Shovel: Hey… dumbass… since when are plastic beach toys 'species'?  
  
Steve: Just because no other shovel's like you…  
  
Shovel: All the people YOU go out with I sometimes think are different species then yours (whatever your species is).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
*Mr. Salt and Mr. Pepper are crying talking to Steve*  
  
Mr. Pepper: Oh Steve… thank god! Our son, Paprika, is missing!  
  
Steve: Oh, I sold him to a local restaurant for money.  
  
Mrs. Salt: CHILD LABOR!!  
  
Steve: Not really… all they are doing is eating his innards.  
  
Mr. Pepper: You… you… BEAST!! You bastard!  
  
Steve: Well, what kind of example are YOU setting? You have one kid… but you're not married. So you're saying sex without marriage is okay if you're spices?  
  
Mr. Pepper and Mrs. Salt: ………………  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*The mail arrives… Steve is finished singing like a loser and sits down to read them*  
  
Steve: Hmmm… I don't know this person… it must be one of my friends though…  
  
Kids: Except for the fact that you have none.  
  
Steve: No one asked you.  
  
*opens a letter. Slumps dead in a few seconds.*  
  
Blue sees this and runs away screaming: ANTHRAX!!!!  
  
I mean, come on Steve… you had to have seen this coming to you. Just open up whatever letters you get, assuming they are from your 'friends'. Wait a minute… this does have a return address! It's from…… Dora the Explorer! The letter states:  
  
"Just getting rid of the competition. There's only room for one children's show on Nick Jr. HAHA HA!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
There you have it!! All the dialogue that I can manage to re-discover that was edited from the show! Please also check out my other Blue's Clues parody- "Blue's Clues --- The Episode You Never Saw"  
  
Also read my other parodies as well. ^ ^ And don't forget to review… or YOU WILL BURN IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF… of… a port-a-potty!!!! And if you REALLY like my fics… you can add my to your favorites list!! =D (I've already made four and counting)  
  
.: Mystic Dragon :. 


End file.
